


Angels can't die

by 123_eyes_on_me



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_eyes_on_me/pseuds/123_eyes_on_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when something bad happens<br/>Songs do not belong to me both belong to Taylor Swift and I don't claim them in any way shape or form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels can't die

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a little rushed but I wanted to make at least three fics tonight and have them all out by midnight.

He brushed the blood dried hair out of the paling face. "Hey, Hey talk to me. How do you feel?" His voice cracked with the strain of speaking. The dying boy coughed up blood, painting the ground around him Crimson. 

"I feel like I took a dip in the River of Lamination" the boy quipped. "Stop that you're dying! You can't say stuff like that" He laughed. 

"I'm sorry but I have to leave you deaths calling my name you're the best friend in the world can you sing me a song as a sendoff? Love ya" the boy slurred as his sapphire eyes started closing.

"No, no don't close your eyes here, here, I'm singing, you should know I don't do that" he sped out. He opened his mouth and started to sing in a melodic voice. "Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching, even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open" A tear slipped down his cheek. 

"The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children." 

He flashed back to when they first met 'a boy was being picked on. He sat in a fetal position on the ground. Some Older kids were just about to dump something on him but a shadow came in front of him and got covered in the contents.'

"Playing soldier just pretending, dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards winning battles with our wooden swords." 

'"That wasn't very nice! Apologize now!" The voice of the shadow said to the older kids "Whose gonna make us pip squeak?!" One of the older kids asked. "You have five seconds" the shadow growled. "Whatever. See you later pip squeak" the boy said and ruffled the boys’ now pink hair before walking off.' 

"But now we've stepped into a cruel world. Where everybody stands and keeps score. Keep your eyes open." 'The protector turned around and leaned down to the boy who was still curled in a shaking ball, "I think that's the second time I've protected you this week, you can open your eyes now I won't hurt you" the shadow now known as a guy said softly.'

"Everybody's waiting for you to break down, everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your eyes open, keep your eyes open, keep your eyes open."

'The small boy on the ground peeked out at his protector and couldn't help but let out a giggle. The boy in front of him was covered from head to toe with pink chalk dust! The protector smiled, turned stood up and walked away.'

"So here you are, two steps ahead and saying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar. They never thought you'd make it this far. But turn around they've surrounded you it's a show down." 

'Two years later the same bullies had the same ginger haired boy surrounded in a tiny corner. The biggest had his hand raised to smack him, but then the boy came. Swooping in and taking the hit. A loud slap sounded as the hand hit him in the face and the force made him stumble a little bit. He glared at the boy who stood gapping at him until he ran in the opposite direction. Then he slandered off too without saying a single word.' 

"And nobody comes to save you now." Where was the help that was supposed to come? His bleeding angel was starting to fade! "But you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't. You just gotta keep your eyes open."

'Almost three years passed and nothing happened except the boy saw his protector hanging out with the bullies, goofing off and otherwise. Then one day the boy came up to him again.' 

"Everybody's waiting for you to break down, everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open." 

'He was in the sitting in the park reading "1000 Things to Know about Alchemy" and he came up behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and swung him around.'

"Keep your gun ready" 

'Then his protector turned around the corner to where he was.

"Locked aim steady." 

'The boys’ heart was going insane as the man raised a knife to his throat. He saw his protector race over to the two of them. Instantly the knife was removed from his neck only to be wrestled between the protector and boy.'

"Keep your eyes open, keep your door locked, even the day goes dark. Keep your eyes open."

'Then the boy lost his hold on the knife and it flew back striking the protector in the shoulder, he screamed out in pain. The boy paled "Dick, no... Dick why!?! Why would you... I'm going to go get help stay put." The boy took off down the empty street leaving the two boys alone. The boy dropped his book and sunk to his knees next to the angel who had been protecting him for years.'

"Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open." 

'"You saved me again. I didn't know your name is Dick I’m guessing that means something else maybe Richard. My name's Wally. Don't worry that boy went to get help." He was trying to keep his voice strong and even, but it still quavered.

Dick let out a humorless laugh. "Brothers eh? Whatcha gonna do?"

Dick turned his head to Wally, after he turned his head it gave Wally a clear view of the wound. Crimson blood slowly drifting out of his shoulder spilling onto his onyx hair.

Their eyes met, Wally watched with his emerald green eyes as Dick's once vibrant sapphire blue eyes start to drain into a dull grey in comparison. A tear slipped from Wally's cheek onto Dick's making it look like both of them were crying.

Wally gently used the heel of his palm to wipe the tear off, then his hand trailed up to Dick's hair as he brushed the blood dried hair out of his guardian angel's face.'

"Wally, protect my brother Jason for me. Don't let him do anything stupid. Promise me" Dick whispered as loud as he could.

"I promise Dick. I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those demons tried to kill your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Don’t close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out the window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Don’t close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don’t close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ah, oh. Don’t close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Wally brushed the blood stained hair out of Dick’s face again. "Hey, hey talk to me. How do you feel?

**Author's Note:**

> sticks and stones may brake my bones but critics always help me ;)!


End file.
